Cowboy hat (Fallout: New Vegas)
|baseid = (desperado) (cattleman) (rawhide) (rattan) (old) }} The cowboy hat is a piece of headwear in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics All variants have a Damage Threshold of 1, and provide a bonus of 1 to Perception, as they shield the wearer's eyes from the sun. They can be repaired with pre-War hats, other copies of themselves, as well as any other head item with the perk Jury Rigging. Variants Cattleman cowboy hat A straw cowboy hat with a wide, slightly curved brim, a slightly indented top, and a ring of vents halfway up. Desperado cowboy hat A black cowboy hat with a large brim, curved to the sides, and a thin white band at the base. Old cowboy hat A brown top hat with a thin flat brim; with a black-and-white feather stuck in a large rust-colored band at the base. Rattan cowboy hat A straw cowboy hat with a wide brim, curved to the sides, indents in the top and at the temples, and a thin black band at the base. Rawhide cowboy hat A light brown uncured leather cowboy hat with a slight peak, a thick, flat brim, and a thin black band at the base. Locations All * Powder Gangers wear random cowboy hats. Cattleman cowboy hat * Easy Pete in Goodsprings wears one. * The Gunderson hired hand is wearing a cattleman cowboy hat as he stands beside Heck Gunderson in the Ultra-Luxe main lobby. A Cattleman cowboy hat can also be found in the room leading to the steam room in the Ultra-Luxe's bathhouse. * One can be found next to the crushed skeleton on a ledge on the end of The Narrows, just south of the Half Mouse cave entrance. Desperado cowboy hat * A hat is lying on a table in Mick & Ralph's secret room. Must be stolen. * Meyers wears one. * They can occasionally be purchased at the Crimson Caravan Company. * On the counter along with an Old Cowboy Hat at Blake's booth at Crimson Caravan Company. Must be stolen. * If you decide to help Ringo fight the Powder Gangers in Goodsprings, one of the attacking powder gangers is wearing a Desperado Cowboy hat. * One of the Powder Gangers camped out behind Whittaker farmstead is wearing a Desperado. * One can be found in The Aces Theater at the Tops, on the stage, sitting on a chair. * Heck Gunderson wears one of these. * These hats can be in the inventory of any random merchant that sells apparel. * One is found next to a skeleton on a cliff with two trees on the northeast side of the Dead Horses camp. Old cowboy hat * Three can be purchased from Mick at Mick & Ralph's in Freeside. * Another hat can be bought at the Crimson Caravan Company. * An NCR trooper wandering around the New Vegas Strip wears the old cowboy variant. Rattan cowboy hat * Gunderson hired hands in the Ultra-Luxe penthouse suite wear rattan cowboy hats, but they must be looted from their corpses. * The female traveling merchant who wanders in and out of Novac often has a rattan cowboy hat. * Daisy Whitman in Novac wears a rattan cowboy hat, but it must be looted from her corpse or reverse pickpocketed. * A rattan cowboy hat can be found in the Zion Ranger station. Rawhide cowboy hat * With the Wild Wasteland trait, one can be found in Jimmy's well. * One is found in the Lucky 38 Casino on the Casino floor, through the main entrance of the building, it is in a room towards the left handside of the Casino floor containing a number of unlocked safes holding many chems and bottle caps. On top of one of the safes is the rawhide cowboy hat. * Dr. Ada Straus wears one in Novac. * One can be found atop a cabinet in the backstage hallway of the Tampico. Notes * The Courier is shown wearing one of these cowboy hats during the starting cutscene. It's most likely the Rawhide variant without the black outline. * Cass' default hat is a unique variant of the rattan cowboy hat that is unobtainable without the use of console commands . Bugs * With the Rattan and Desperado cowboy hats, when the player attempts to equip it through a hotkey, it will freeze the game. Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas headwear de:Rohleder-Cowboyhut ru:Ковбойская шляпа